Eragon: Remembrance: Chapter 1
by Profailgaiming224
Summary: A fan-fiction that is a continuation from the end of Chistopher Poalini's book series, Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritence.


This story is based off of the end of the Eragon book series, a few hundred years after Inheritance ends. The main character is named after me, 'Bradley' because I couldn't think of a better name. Well, lets get to the story!  
-

Me and the only other 3 Elfin children at the time (4 in total counting me), were approaching Queen Arya's Palace. Elves did not practice marriage, but took mates for as long as they wanted. This resulted in many short partnerships, which meant that Elvin children were rare and cherished. However, the children were more powerful and were said to have a "sheen of energy". An elf's childhood power and grace was said to "wither" over time. As we walked, I could tell we were all anticipating hard the events that were about to occur. Three new eggs just arrived, that Eragon sent over from over seas, he found a new land an began breeding Dragons and sending their eggs here. People were starting to get restless, it took him awhile to send these ones over. The tradition of choosing Dragon and Rider, was that the Elvin children are to go first, then to every other elf in Du Weldenvarden, then to every capital city in Alagaësia, then the egg is to be kept till it's Rider comes along.

Everyone expected great things from me already, I came from a noble family, one with close relations with Queen Arya. Nasida, me, Vlad, and Ling Ling walked together as we approached the Palace. The buildings in Ellesméra were all wooden. Elf's can sing to the trees and surrounding plants using magic to create our homes. Like my home, it was a grotto of 3 trees bent together to form a large tree mansion, the trees weren't harmed, in fact, they were happy to listen to us. We take of them, they take care of us. This includes the Palace. A giant oak tree with roots acting as stairs. Nasida had his arms behind his head and said, "I know I'm going to get picked by a Dragon." He said confidently.

Annoyed, I shot him a look, "You never know. The egg will only hatch for the human, Dwarf, Elf, or Urgal it decides is worthy of being their partner of heart and mind forever." He glared at me, "It's not like _you _are going to be picked." "Like I said, you never know." He ignored me and we continued to our destination in silence. We walked up the pure white stairs and reached the giant wooden doors. We were all nervous. I placed my hands on the door on the left, Nasida placed his hands on the right one and we locked eyes. "Ready?" He asked me, "Ready as I'll ever be" "On go." He said and I nodded. He counted with his fingers as he quietly said it, "3...2...1...GO!" We pushed open the doors and walked inside. The Elfin council sat around large stands that faced the center of the Throne room. Queen Arya sat in her throne, her large, intimidating, green, dragon, Fírnen coiled around her throne and watched us lazily with one solid gold eye. Smoke rose from his nostrils every time he took a breath. I swallowed hard. I then stared at the wooden three wooden stands with three different eggs resting on a pillow on top of the stands. The air was full of tension as if the council had just had a heated debate. "Ah! The children are here!" Queen Arya tried to sound optimistic and happy, but I still could tell something was bothering her.

I decided to ignore it for the time being and got a long hard look at the eggs. The largest egg, sitting on the middle stand, was a large white egg, with red veins webbing around the beautifully white egg. I could tell the surface was smooth from just looking at it, and flawless. Almost like a gem. The one on the right was the smallest, a pure red egg that seemed to glow. The egg on the left seemed different then any Dragon egg I saw. It was pitch black but instead of being perfectly rounded and a smooth flawless surface; it was an angular oval, but instead of reflecting the light, the egg seemed to absorb and devour light.

Little did I know what I was about to get myself into.


End file.
